Talk:Nepmos
Rachni-Infested Mine Um... Why isn't the Rachni-Infested Mine at Point of Interest Number Two letting me in? The switch to open the door is red and there's no cursor for it. And nothing happens when I go up against the hatch. --Cyberweasel89 03:10, February 17, 2010 (UTC) :You have to go to the listening post at #1, defend it, then they will tell you about the mine. Then you can enter it.—ErzengelLichtes ( ) 03:23, February 17, 2010 (UTC) ::Oh, sorry. Guess I jumped the gun a bit. Maybe the article should mention that you can't enter the mine until you defend the listening post...? ::--Cyberweasel89 03:25, February 17, 2010 (UTC) :::I see no need for you to apologize. Updated the main page with that fact.—ErzengelLichtes ( ) 03:30, February 17, 2010 (UTC) ::::In general the planet articles do not cover assignment details. In this case, UNC: Listening Post Alpha provides the necessary walkthrough. --DRY 04:07, February 17, 2010 (UTC) Unmarked Rachni Colonies Appearance Is it worth noting that the unmarked Rachni Colonies only appear after first helping the soldiers at the outpost? I have never actually noticed this before on previous playthroughs, as I always either forgot about the colonies until later or simply went to the outpost first. FOTU (talk) 02:56, September 9, 2012 (UTC) I've went to that location before helping the marines and the rachni are there. I would advise you to double check just to make sure. 03:10, September 9, 2012 (UTC) :Huh, interesting. Did you do Listening Post Theta first? (I forgot to check that until just now.) I also did this on Insanity, which I can't really imagine has much effect, except that it's the only change on this playthrough from my others I can think of, and I don't really remember the colonies' absence in earlier ones. Unfortunately, I wasn't thinking and didn't leave a save for it, though I've done so for other oddities I've noticed. I am absolutely sure they both weren't there, for what it's worth (as in the the central hive-mushroom-exit-thing that marks the spot when you drive up, before the spawns make the ring around it, wasn't there). Of course, it's not really that important anyway, just something weird I noticed this time. Maybe it was a rare bug? FOTU (talk) 01:26, September 10, 2012 (UTC) ::I have gone to both planets; it doesn't matter it occurs either way for me. 03:06, September 10, 2012 (UTC) Location 1: Listening post - Glitches I came across quite a few weird glitches at the Listening Post. At first I explored the rest of the "planet", since my first encounter with Location 1 was buggy. After that I went in, connected the Mako to the turrent power grid and talked to Lt. Durand in a fire pause. * Apparently even if you already have connected Mako to power the turrets, this is not known to Durand... well she is facing the other way... so... OK. * Bigger issue: When the counter for the next wave is running, talking to Durand, i.e. listing to all she has to say leads to the counter stopping, no further progress possible. Pre talking to Durand I quicksaved, reloading seems to help. 2nd try to talk with her and the counter will continue after finishing the conversation. * Talking to Durand can lead to Shepard suddenly standing above Durand, height-wise, and that also can happen to your companions. Some weird clipping, location (height) bug. Again loaded a quicksave where this was not an issue and all seems well from then on. Apparently the defence wall's ramp, Durand is standing on, will "catapult" the player up, if you talk to Durand while about to get onto that small ramp. :Very strange bugs... — AEon (talk) 16:37, October 7, 2012 (UTC)